Why?
by NHL-chan
Summary: Ciel merasa Sebastian berubah. Apakah butler itu marah padanya? Apa karena Sebastian tidak akan pernah bisa memakan jiwanya? Ide pasaran, mind to RnR?


**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**OOC, Semi-canon, ide pasaran, Typo, Amateur, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read, please!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel merasa semenjak empat bulan lalu ia meninggalkan seluruh rutinitasnya di dunia, hidupnya-jika memang bisa dikatakan hidup- di dunia yang baru ini terasa sangat membosankan. Jika dulunya detik demi detik ia lewati dengan berkutat pada setumpuk berkas-berkas perusahaannya, kini yang dapat ia lakukan hanya berdiam diri. Ia merasa... kosong.

Bahkan meskipun dunia sudah bertambha tua empat bulan-dan itu artinya seharusnya ia sudah berumur 14 tahun, ia tetap bertahan dalam sosok anak kecil 13 tahun.

Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu rindu pada gumpalan asap dari dapur yang diledakkan Bard, ia rindu pada suara nyaring alat makan yang dipecahkan Maylene, taman yang dihancurkan Finny, dan juga tawa khas Tanaka. Namun di atas semua itu, yang paling ia rindukan adalah butlernya.

Oh, di mana butlernya? Sosok pemuda-iblis-itu memang masih terus bersamanya, sampai detik ini dan selamanya. Sebastian masihlah butlernya yang setia, mahluk yang akan terus mematuhi perintahnya. Itu memang Sebastian, tapi itu bukan "Sebastian" yang Ciel maksud. Yang Ciel mau adalah Sebastian-_nya_ yang dulu, seorang butler jahil yang selalu menggodanya dan tersenyum padanya, hanya untuknya. Ciel enggan mengakuinya, tapi ia merasa nyaman saat menghabiskan tiga tahun waktu hidupnya sebagai manusia dengan Sebastian Michaelis.

Dan semuanya berubah bersamaan dengan eksistensinya yang mengikuti butler _raven_ itu. Sorot mata sang butler yang sebelumnya tajam dan tenang kini menjadi sayu dan sarat kekecewaan. Senyum yang dulu sanggup menyirnakan segala kecemasannya berubah memuakkan. Ciel benci Sebastian yang sekarang, tapi Ciel jauh lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu menghilangkan bayang-bayang butler iblisnya dulu.

"Sebastian?"

"Anda memanggil saya?"

Ciel menoleh pelan ke arah belakang, didapatinya Sebastian sedang berdiri tegap di sisi daun pintu ruang kerjanya -yang tentu sekarang sudah beralih fungsi- yang terbuka. Benar juga, ruang kerjanya. Ruang kerja tiruan di mansion tiruan miliknya dulu. Tapi jika dulu mansionnya itu terkesan "hidup", mansionnya sekarang lebih terkesan sebagai rumah hantu, penuh _furniture_ hitam dan merah darah atau merah hati.

"Bagaimana caranya kembali menjadi manusia?"

Kata demi kata yang terlontar dari mulut majikannya sukses membuat Sebastian membelalak, meski mampu ia samarkan dengan wajah tenangnya. Apa tadi yang dia katakan? Cara kembali menjadi manusia?

"Maafkan saya, _young master, _saya pribadi tidak mengetahui caranya," ucap Sebastian pelan tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau saya boleh tahu, mengapa anda menanyakan hal demikian?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, Sebastian. Sudah pasti dia ingin kembali menjadi manusia, 'kan?

Tunggu, dia ingin apa tadi?

"Aku ingin kembali menjadi manusia. Aku lelah menjadi mahluk _immortal _pembangkang Tuhan seperti ini. Ini hanya terasa begitu... membosankan," Ciel memberi jeda, Sebastian masih menunggu kelanjutan perkataan majikannya. "Aku ingin kembali pada rutinitasku dulu sebagai Earl Phantomhive. Apa itu egois, Sebastian?"

Entahlah, butler itu tak tahu jawabannya. Egois? Bisa dibilang iya. Tapi apakah dirinya sendiri tidak egois? Ia ingin pemuda senama langit itu tidak pernah berubah menjadi iblis sama sepertinya. Adakah iblis yang tidak egois? Sepertinya tidak.

"Entahlah, _young master_" Ciel mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban butler abadinya. Butler serba tahunya itu ternyata bisa menjawab demikian rupanya. Untuk apa tuan mudanya ingin kembali menjadi manusia? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bertema serupa bermunculan di benak Sebastian.

"Aku hanya sedikit merasa bersalah padamu."

Sial, iblis kecil itu sudah tahu cara membaca pikiran rupanya. Dan untuk yang kali ini, Sebastian tidak mampu menahan diri untuk menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutannya yang nyata. Ciel merasa bersalah? Bersalah padanya?

Entah apa yang meracuni dirinya, Sebastian merasa sangat tertarik ke dalam topik pembicaraan ini. Dengan langkah tenang, pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat sang majikan terduduk. Dengan yakin ia berniat menatap lurus iris sebiru laut milik Ciel. Ah, namun kini bukan iris _cerulean_-lah yang balas menatapnya, melainkan iris _dark berry_ yang menyala terang di tengah ruangan yang hanya menggunakan penerangan matahari-yang kini sedang bersembunyi di balik awan hujan.

Keheningan melanda kedua iblis yang kini saling menatap, yang satu dengan tatapan sendu, dan yang satu lagi dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

Tuan mudanya ini memang menarik, tak salah Sebastian sangat menginginkan jiwanya-dulu. Harus Sebastian akui, dia kecewa. Penantiannya selama tiga tahun sama sekali tak berbuah manis. Padahal ia sudah mati-matian menahan nafsu, ia sudah bersedia harga dirinya yang tinggi terinjak-injak seorang bocah 13 tahun yang sangat tamak. Sangat tamak, tapi Sebastian suka itu.

"Mengapa anda merasa demikian, _young master_?"

"Kau tahu, kau sudah menjadi butlerku yang setia selama tiga tahun, bahkan sampai selamanya. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendapat bayaran yang setimpal," jawab Ciel agak perlahan. "Apa kau marah padaku? Apa kau membenciku?"

Akhirnya, apa yang ingin dikatakannya selama empat bulan terakhir ini berhasil ia lontarkan dengan lancar. Sebastian menunduk, terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. Dari ekspresi Sebastian saja, Ciel sudah mampu mengambil jawaban. Ya, butlernya itu marah padanya. Butler itu membencinya. Tiba-tiba Ciel merasa sakit-dalam makna lain- di bagian dadanya, tepat di mana jantung manusianya berada, jantung yang kini sudah tak berdetak lagi.

"Sebenarnya... ya. Saya memang kecewa."

"Kalau begitu, maafkan a-"

"Tidak perlu, _young master_."

"?"

"Ya, harus saya akui saya memang agak kecewa pada anda... tapi itu dulu. Sampai akhirnya saya bisa menerimanya, saya mencoba mengambil sisi positifnya saja." jelas Sebastian disertai senyuman tipis. Bukan, bukan senyum palsu yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Kali ini senyum tulus dan lembut. Tanpa disadari, wajah Ciel agak memanas melihatnya.

"Memangnya apa sisi positifnya? Jawab aku, ini perintah."

"Saya dapat bersama anda selamanya. Saya dapat selalu melihat anda, mendengar suara anda, melayani anda. Bukankah itu adalah keberuntungan jika kita bisa selalu bersama orang yang kita sayangi?"

Apakah Ciel salah dengar? Apakah tadi butlernya baru saja berkata bahwa Ciel adalah orang yang ia sayangi? Mengapa butlernya itu terlihat sangat... manusiawi?

"Ahaha, jangan bercanda, Sebastian! Jawab aku dengan serius. Jika kau memang marah, aku akan minta maaf. Kau ingin aku berbuat apa?" Ciel tertawa garing, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Agaknya mustahil butlernya itu berkata demikian, sangat tidak mungkin. Tapi Ciel juga yakin dengan pendengarannya, ia iblis bukan? Dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung burung dari jarak jauh sekalipun.

"Saya tidak pernah berbohong pada anda. Anda juga tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk saya. Hanya dengan bersama anda saja sudah membuat saya senang. Tapi jika anda memaksa ingin minta maaf... anda tinggal mengatakannya saja. Atau anda ingin memeluk saya? Menangis di hadapan saya? Men-"

"Diam! Sudah cukup!"

Hey, adakah yang punya cermin saat ini? Bisakah kalian memberitahu Ciel betapa merahnya wajah iblis muda itu? Ciel langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Sebastian-tapi tentu Sebastian sempat melihat semburat merah yang bersemu dia wajah Ciel. Lagi-lagi Sebastian terkikik kecil, majikannya saat ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Wajah anda memerah. Anda tidak apa-apa?" Sebastian menghampiri Ciel dan menyentuh dahi Ciel-bermaksud mengejek. Ciel segera menepis tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih itu. "Wah, wah, ada apa, _young master_?"

"Diam kau," ucap Ciel geram, wajahnya ia buat segarang mungkin, sayangnya dia jadi terlihat semakin imut. Andai saja yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah majikannya, pasti Sebastian sudah mencubiti pipi Ciel gemas. "Cepat ambilkan aku _snack_, aku lapar."

"Baiklah, tuanku yang imut."

"Diam!"

"Baiklah, _young master_."

Butler berpakaian serba hitam itu melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Ciel yang masih memalingkan wajah ke arah luar jendela. Di luar hujan semakin deras, berlawanan sekali dengan suasana hati Ciel. Butlernya sudah kembali. Sebastian-_nya_ sudah kembali.

Ciel memejamkan matanya, mencoba fokus pada suara tetesan hujan yang jatuh ke tanah. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Ia lega, sangat. Syukurlah Sebastian tidak marah. Jika iya, Ciel pasti sudah tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat berhadapan dengan Sebastian.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian."

'Sama-sama, _my lord_.'

**.**

**Fin**

Hanya fic ringan untuk menghilangkan stress ^^'a

Idenya pasaran, ya? Gomen nee~ Saya gak berniat copas dari fic-fic senpai-senpai, i'm swear ^.^v

Jadi, adakah yang berniat mereview?

**Review, please!**

**Jakarta, 13****rd**** May 2012**

**Sweet smile,**

**NHL-chan**


End file.
